


It’s a Beautiful New Day!

by SteelBlaidd



Series: Scenes from a Miraculous Life [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Loving Marriage, Married Characters, Married flirting, Multi, Pregnancy, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd/pseuds/SteelBlaidd
Summary: There was nothing better than a lazy Sunday morning and the sound of his family's laughter chasing the ghosts of silence from the dinning room where Adrien had spent so many lonely meals as a child.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Scenes from a Miraculous Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728766
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	It’s a Beautiful New Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lazy Morning at home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112136) by [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs). 



> The Idea for this work was sparked buy a piece [Khanofalorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) wrote for the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) [August 2020 - Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MLBAugust2020)
> 
> This story happens after the end of _And Now for Something Completely Different_ and is roughly contemporaneous with Hold Me Tight.

Marinette grumped awake to the entirely too cheerful strains of Mr. Bluesky and cooling spots where Adrien and Luka had been.

Most of the time she was grateful that Adrien’s late teen growth spurt had prompted the purchase of a king size bed, but sometimes it was entirely too big. Usually the last few minutes of the morning when she was still cocooned in the blankets and everyone else had risen to start the day. She wormed her way over next to Kagami and burrowed into her wife’s side, resting a hand on the glorious swell of Kagami’s abdomen, that proclaimed the coming of their second child. She felt an arm settle across her back as Kagami mumbled a sleepy good morning followed by deeper breaths as she drifted back into slumber. Usually it was a race between her and Adrien as to who was next to arise after Luka.  _ He  _ seemed to subsist on thinking about sleep. No matter how early any of the rest of them had to get up Luka was always there before them. It was only a  _ little  _ exasperating, as it also meant that he did most of the midnight diapers. 

Her musing was interrupted by the sudden intrusion of the occupant of said diapers. Emma had crawled up onto the bed and begun pawing at the back off Marinette’s head through the comforter. The two year old was mostly weaned but still liked to nurse first thing in the morning. Rolling to put her back to the other adult occupant of the bed she lifted the covers and the wiggly little girl snuggled into latch on for breakfast. She gently stroked her daughter’s hair and dozed as the morning concert continued.

* * *

Adrien smiled to himself as he listened to his little girl clamber out of her crib and toddle over to the bed. He winked at Luka and played the opening chords to _ What a Wonderful World  _ to start the last song of their morning rehearsal. They played softly to the end of the song as their ladies dozed then quietly dressed for the day. 

It was Sunday and there was no pressing business so with a glance for confirmation they left without making an effort to wake anyone. As there was no staff on weekends, besides Emilie’s ladies maid/home health aide, instead of going off to the atelier to check email and try to make some headway against the neverending paperwork that came with an enterprise the size of what was formerly Agreste enterprises and was now known as AC/DC-K, he followed Luka past the dining room to the kitchen. Adrien began setting out the ingredients for waffles, as well as a wheel of camembert for Plagg and a brace of eggs for Sass while his husband performed the arcane rituals that produced the secret Couffaine brew of coffee. A superior elixir such as the gods might envy. 

Adrien was levering the third waffle out of the iron when his mug of half coffee half, irish cream, no sugar, materialized at his elbow. “Ten minutes?” came the question. “Five,” he replied and looked up from closing the iron on the fourth waffle to see Luka nod as he headed back to the bedroom with Marinette’s caramel chocolate cappuccino, Kagami's iced Sencha, and his own straight black on a small plater. 

He was just setting down the last of the toppings on the side board as the rest of his family wandered in for breakfast. Véronique had already settled Emilie at her usual place at left of the head seat and was collecting her own plate to join his old body guard, Guillaume, who was ensconced behind the sports section of the paper next to his wife Madoka at the center of the table. Luka came in carrying Emma who threw herself out of his arms with a joyful shriek of “Papa” as she barreled into Adrien’s legs before being picked up for giggle kisses. Luka ambled back to the kitchen to retrieve more coffee and tea as Marinette and Kagami busked Adrien’s cheeks with muzzy “mrnin”s then sat opposite each other and continued to warm themselves over their respective beverages. 

While Luka refreshed mugs, Adrien settled Emma in her highchair between himself and Marinette opposite Maman, dressed the waffles, and placed them in front of each new person. Marinette’s was piled high with berries, whipped cream and caramel and chocolate drizzle. Kagam’s had her favorite ginger preserves and a dusting of confectioners sugar. Emma got a single quarter and a bowl of berries. Maman took hers with just a touch of melted butter saying that she preferred things less sweet. 

Adrien prepared two plates with the breaded and fried chicken breast and drizzled them with maple syrup before handing one to Luka and plopping himself at the head of the table. He bowed his head in a brief grace in gratitude for the life that filled the once sterile dining hall. 

* * *

Kagami hid a smile behind her tea mug as the smell of chocolate finally reached Marinette's brain and her focus shifted from her coffee to the mountain of whipped cream with waffles that Sun-chan had set in front of her. Mother would have been scandalized to know that it was chilled and not hot but it was barely March and Kagami already felt like she was melting all the time. Absently she losend the knot at her waist to open her robe a bit wider as she arched her back. She didn't think that it would take too much arguing to convince everyone that the August vacation should be somewhere cool, several people had recommended Bariloche, Juleka had had a shoot there last summer, and while she probably wouldn't be up to skiing herself just being in the snow would be a relief. Emma had been born in the depths of summer and she honestly did not know how Marinette had survived it.

Kagami turned her attention to her own plate and began to savor the crispy crunch of the waffle, warm and soft on the inside. Sweet and spicy balanced perfectly in the sugar dusted ginger. She moaned softly at the taste, taking a sly peak to watch Sun-chan puff up a little more in pride at his accomplishment. Of all the many things he had learned since circumstances had forced him to take command of his own life, cooking was the one that he most enjoyed. And Kagami was pleased to let him. She was, if you were generous, a passable assistant, though her spouses  _ all  _ agreed that she did the best knife work. Outside of coffee, Luka could make workaday meals, not too fancy but not so dull as to get boring. Marinette had the edge in baking over Adrien, but where they really shined was working together. Adrien's flawless technique executing Marinette's wildly creative ideas and they produced meals to rival Kitsu-ko and her mother.

An answering moan brought her focus to where Mari-chuu had just popped a strawberry smothered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup into her mouth. The sounds of exquisite ecstasy continued as she slowly savored the fruit, head thrown back to expose her throat. Eyes closed gently as she stared sightless at the sky. Kagami felt the pulse in her core that always answered her lovers’ pleasure. As she took her next bite, Kagami reached out a foot to run the edge of her scarlet painted toenail lightly up the inside of Marinette's calf before setting it back on the floor in the middle of the table. The other woman’s eyes popped open and other strawberries appeared in her cheeks. Bbut she stared back confidently and Kagami felt an answering toe reach forward to rest ball to ball against her own.

An excited shriek from their little girl broke into the morning's flirtations. Reluctantly Kagami refocused from watching Marinette eat to the conversation, “What was that Adrien? I do not think I am quite awake yet.” She said to cover her pink fogged inattention as she tried to fish out of memory what could have possibly prompted so much amusement. 

“Alya just texted and wanted to know if Emma would like to go to the Zoo.”

* * *

As Kagami stretched in her chair for the third time Luka reached over and began rubbing the small of her back through the dragon printed silk robe that was her grudging concession to common modesty. Even after nearly a decade the feel of her body beneath his fingertips was something he never got tired of. Though he had long since memorized every curve and prominence, the little shivers he could evoke with a touch were a source of endless fascination.

Despite the rigorous exercise routine Kagami had maintained into her 30th week, she was struggling with the shifts in her equilibrium and achy all the time. Which she often ignored and seemed to have stopped consciously noticing. As he gently loosened the tangle of steel cords that had settled in a knot right above her pelvis Kagami turned back to the debate about which of Paris’ zoos they wanted to go visit. Alya’s voice from the cell phone on the table was loyalty defending the Menagerie du Jardin de Plantes when her father worked, Kagami was advocating the larger Vincennes, Luka suspected primarily for its nearness to the aquarium and its air conditioners. Mari was with Alya, Adrien’s Mum was siding with Kagami, more in opposition to Marinette and Alya than anything else, and Adrien seemed to be trying to stay out of the debate altogether. Guillaume, opposite Luka, Turned down the corner of the paper to briefly roll an eye at the head of the table before retreating behind his flimsy barricade to await the details. Happily he no longer needed a couple days leed time to make security arrangements. 

It was looking to Luka like they were about to turn to him as the tie breaker. Knowing both Kagami and Emilie had a tendency to overestimate their endurance, and Emma’s, Luka quickly cast his vote for the Jardine and at Kagami’s disappointed moue, whispered that he had somewhere he wanted to take her nearby before nipping at her earlobe.

Longg’s tendency to hoard knowledge had rubbed off on her, but they had yet to make a visit to the library of the Natural History Museum. This time she might actually be convinced to sit still long enough to go inside. And if that didn't satisfy, the Sorbonne was just across the way as were several restaurants and other diversions where they could go and she could sit without her feeling like it was too obvious a concession to her current condition.

After catching Adrien's eye he took over negotiations on when and where they would get together with the Lahiffe-Césaires and young Nathaniel while Adrien placated his mother. Luka remembered his childhood and how difficult it had been to keep everything harmonious in the small family of his birth, even after it stabilized on just himself, his mother and his sister. Balancing the voices off his now much larger family was a far more difficult task. But he wasn't alone, he had help. They had promised each other that they would practice as long as it took until their marriage was made perfect. A symphony of love for all the eternities. 

**Author's Note:**

> My great gratitude to my beta BlossomBunny_rose2005 [BlossomBunny_rose2005](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomBunny_rose2005/pseuds/BlossomBunny_rose2005)and all the rest of the _Fabulous_ people at the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks), who have encouraged me and kept me going. If you write or draw for this fandom, or just want to, come play with us.


End file.
